A Christmas to Remember
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: Post Season 5. Brian and Justin have a great Christmas in New York, with a little surprise. (Mpreg) Warning: Contains SLASH.


Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Title: A Christmas to Remember  
Characters: Brian, Justin, Original Character.  
Pairing: Brian/Justin  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17. Alternate Universe. Mpreg. Sappiness. Unsafe Sex.  
Summary: Post Season 5. Brian and Justin have a great Christmas in New York, with a little surprise.  
A/N: Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Queer as Folk or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.

*A Christmas to Remember*

Justin sighed softy as he lowered himself onto the bed. He and Brian had just gotten home from the store, and the blonde was tired as hell. At nine months of pregnancy, he looked and felt like a balloon. Ever since finding out that he was pregnant, Justin had been feeling more tired and aggravated than normal.

He was glad his pregnancy was almost over. Justin knew that not only was he happy for the pregnancy to be almost over, but Brian was as well. Justin hated feeling like a hormonal mess, and now with the Christmas holidays coming up, things would be even more chaotic. Both of their families were coming over.

It was going to be the girls, JR and Gus, Michael, Ben and Hunter, Ted and Blake, Emmett and Drew (who had recently gotten back together), Jennifer, Molly and Tucker, and Daphne. However, at the last minute, the two men decided that they wanted to spend the holidays alone, just the two of them.

So Justin called Emmett and gave their apologies. Then the blonde called his mother and did the same, this time asking her to spread the word. Jennifer agreed and wished the two men a Merry Christmas. After hanging up the phone, Justin let his head fall back onto his pillow.

Brian walked into the room, and joined his partner in their bed. "What's wrong, Sunshine?"

Justin shrugged. "I'm cramping a little. I'm sure it's nothing, Brian."

Brian gave the blonde a look. "How bad is it?"

Justin shook off the older man's concern. "I'm sure that it's nothing, so calm down."

Brian was silent for a moment and then he nodded. "Okay, well do you want to help me, by directing me where to put the presents under the tree?"

Justin nodded, and then the two men started the process. Twenty minutes into the process, Brian heard Justin suck in a breath. "Sunshine, are you okay?"

Justin nodded a second time, but as he noded, his face contorted in pain. Suddenly, the blonde started shaking his head no. "Brian, I think that it's time."

Brian quickly got up and went to the closet, getting the bag they had already packed. Then he helped Justin out of their apartment, and into the car. He quickly drove to the hospital, and then ran inside asking for help. When a nearby nurse asked what was wrong, Brian told her. He led the nurse and a doctor to where Justin was waiting.

The blonde was wheeled inside of the hospital, and then rushed off to get ready for the surgery. It was twenty minutes later, after Brian had called Jennifer to let her know that Justin was in labor. He was called to see about Justin, and to assist with the surgery.

The surgery was long and complicated and when it was over they had a beautiful baby girl, which the two men named Hannah. Their daughter, Hannah Taylor-Kinney was born on December 25th 2006, at 1:00 AM.

As the two men looked down at their daughter, they knew that this would always be a Christmas to remember. The birth of their child and their favorite holiday, all rolled into one. Brian kissed Justin on the crown of his head and smiled, glad that his family was okay.

Before either of them knew it, they would be able to take Hannah home. A week later, Hannah and Justin could finally go home. Brian brough his family home, and the man couldn't wait for his partner to open his presents and Hannah's as well. The two men sat on the floor with Hannah, talking and laughing, while opening their presents.

They thought about how this time next year, their daughter would be learning how to make a mess with the wrapping paper. Brian and Justin both smiled as they imagined how their lives were going to be, now that Hannah had entered the world.

Neither man could wait until their little girl stared talking, and could say daddy and dad. Justin looked at his partner and scooted closer to the man, before he took Hannah into his arms. "We love you, Brian."

Brian smiled, "I love you too Sunshine, and little Sunshine."

The end.


End file.
